


Belle of the Ball

by Test_Tube_Writer



Series: Sonadow Week 2019 [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy supports Sonic even though he's not going to hook up with her, Because she is a good person and want him to be happy, M/M, Mobian Culture headcanons belong to my friend Rider who's creativity I love and support, Sonic wears a dress to meet the president of the U.F., United Federation is America and as such it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Test_Tube_Writer/pseuds/Test_Tube_Writer
Summary: I have to thank my friend Rider for this. Her headcanons about how Mobian culture and Human/Overlander cultures would clash are amazing. Plus she's just great and supportive in general.Sonic is meeting with the President after yet another adventure that ended with him saving the world. Unfortunately, the United Federation is far from his favorite place to be, and their social norms make him feel like he has to pretend to be something else in order to keep his reputation in tact. However, with the help of Amy he finds the courage he needs to wear whatever he wants to this occasion. I mean, it is about him after all. Besides, Amy wouldn't let him not go, after all Shadow's going to be waiting for him!





	Belle of the Ball

Sonic stumbled as Amy placed yet another suit over his arm for him to try on. He was starting to lose feeling in his hand from holding them all. If Amy wasn’t having so much fun picking out various colors and brands he would have asked her to stop about six suits ago.

Amy turned around with two more thrown over her own arm. “Alright, Sonic,” she said cheerily, “let’s try these on and see how you look.”

Sonic followed her to the changing rooms, shuffling his feet so as not to step on the clothes he was carrying. There were very few clothing stores for Mobians in this area, and as such all of the suits he was about to try on would not fit him in any way. He was only going to be wearing the jacket, shirt, and tie though. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard to alter before the event.

Tonight Sonic was attending a dinner party with the president. Normally he would turn down such an event, but this time Amy had also been invited, and the gentleman he was Sonic could not turn her down when she asked him to accompany her. It seemed that the President, or whoever was managing the United Federation, was hellbent on having him show up. 

That was why he was currently in an old, musty suit shop in a less desirable part of Bay Bridge Beach Town. The United Federation was not a Mobian friendly country both in the shopping district and in terms of currency. This was the only suit shop in the city that took Rings and had somewhat reasonable prices. He would be paying of course. No reason for Amy’s wallet to suffer on his behalf.

All in all Sonic wasn’t against the idea of a dinner party. He liked food, he liked meeting new people and hearing them tell stories about their lives. What he didn’t enjoy was the dress code. Sonic was not opposed to wearing clothes. When he wasn’t saving the world he actually wore quite a few outfits. He loved collecting t-shirts with funny sayings, sneakers with cool designs, and a wide variety of accessories to go with such. There was one more thing that Sonic loved wearing: skirts and dresses. 

Mobian culture is extremely fluid in terms of gender and appearances. Most Mobians could pass as any gender, some just enjoyed wearing certain things because of personal preference. Sonic liked dresses because they were easy to put on. They were comfortable, had plenty of legroom, and came in so many different styles! Skirts were even better, as he could wear a member of his t-shirt collection along with it. Pants and shorts, he had learned early on, could absolutely not stand up to the wear and tear that running faster than the speed of sound provided. 

Of course humans didn’t understand this. While they too came in many forms, genders, and preferences, they also had a culture based on conformity. Nowhere was that more prevalent than in the United Federation. Sonic avoided the southern cities unless he absolutely had to go there. Usually in the case of an Eggman attack. The southern cities of the Federation were full of close minded people and a whole slew of other harmful ideals. While Bay Bridge Beach was a much more open minded environment, he would still be in the presence of the president. As nice of a guy as he seemed, Sonic did not want to be ridiculed by the leader of a country.

“Sonic, are you coming?” Amy asked. She was holding open the dusty curtain divider for him, waiting for him to step inside. He did and Amy followed closing the curtain behind them. The changing room way decently sized, but poorly lit. A decrepit stool sat in the corner, and a cracked mirror took up the back wall. Sonic hung a few of the suits he was holding on a rusty hook jutting from the wall. The ones that couldn’t fit he handed to Amy who laid them over the stool. 

“Let’s start with this one.” She said picking up a suit in powder pink. “If you wear this one then we can match!”

Sonic nodded and put on the stiff white button up shirt. It hung past his knees and made it look as if he were wearing a nightgown. He could seem Amy behind him in the mirror trying to stifle her giggles. Next he put on the dark magenta tie. Amy needed to tie it for him as he had never worn one before. Well, maybe he had, but he certainly didn’t know how to tie one. That made him look worse, as the tie hung down to his shoes. Amy smiled halfheartedly as the helped him slip on the pastel jacket. 

Sonic frowned at himself in the mirror. He looked like a little kid that had been let loose in their parent’s closet. The sleeves on both garments covered his hands and hung down to the floor. He would trip on the tie, he didn’t even need to test it. The only thing he liked about this whole thing was the suit’s color. The soft pink looked nice paired with his natural cobalt blue. He loved the color alot, but showing up to the party looking like this, surely they wouldn’t even let him through the front door.

“Sonic?” Amy said. “Are you okay?”  
Sonic turned around to face her. He smiled, but they both knew that it wasn’t sincere. He held out his arms and waved the loose fabric at her. “Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President!” He said sarcastically.

Amy laughed. “You’re right, it does look terrible.” Her laughter subsided and she looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry about this, Sonic.”

Sonic frowned. “Why are you apologizing?”

Amy sat down on the stool and it’s burden of disregarded suits. “I looked really hard to try and find a good place to find you clothes for the dinner tonight. But this place is just awful!” She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. “Besides, these aren’t even the kind of clothes you like to wear in the first place. What was I thinking?”

“Hey, hey, Amy,” he put a sleeve covered hand on her shoulder, “it’s not your fault. It’s just this place. I honestly can’t wait to get out of the Federation and back home.”

“Me too,” she said, “I really don’t like it here. The way they think everyone is supposed to look and act, it makes me so, so angry!”

Amy stamped her foot, causing someone inside the store to ‘SHHHHH’ in reply. AMy turned and scowled at the curtain as if she could see the perpetrator through it. “Oh, be quiet! We’re the only ones in your crummy shop.” She yelled.

Sonic threw back his head and laughed. Even when it wasn’t her goal Amy was always able to cheer him up. Not only that, but knowing that he wasn’t the only one who felt angry with the Federation’s unspoken society rules filled him with renewed confidence. He threw off the oversized clothes and grabbed Amy’s hand.

“Come on, Ames, let’s blow this joint.” He said with a grin.

Amy looked at him wide eyed. “But, Sonic, what are you going to wear?”

Sonic held the curtain aside for her and led them out of the dusty shop into the warm sunlight. The smell of the bay and the cool breeze only bolstered his resolve. “You didn’t only pack one dress for tonight did you?”

Amy flushed and looked away. “Fine, I did pack more. I couldn’t decide which one to wear, and I doubted I’d find any Mobian tailored dresses here so I had to bring spares in case something happened to one of them. I know that you said to pack lightly, but you have to understand that you have to be prepared for these kinds of things when you’re going to a fancy dinner party!” Finished with her speech she huffed indignantly. “What? Are you saying that I should have packed something for you to wear?”

“Nope!” Sonic said as they began strolling down the sidewalk. “You already have.”

“Huh?” Amy asked tilting her head to the side.

Sonic smiled at her, eyes twinkling. “I’ll wear one of the dresses you brought.” 

Amy gasped and looked around to make sure no one had overheard. “But, Sonic,” she whispered, “what will the President think? And all the guests?”

They reached the top of a steep hill, and looking to the right Sonic could see the ocean swaying behind rows of houses and hills. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the salty air. “You said it yourself, Amy. The Federation’s views make you angry, and I bet that not everyone here is totally happy with them either. There are gonna be tons of people at this dinner. Do you really think all of them are going to enjoy wearing a dress because people think they’re female? Or that there might not be a few women there in suits even? Even if everyone there is fine with the way things are, people on the outside are gonna see pictures of me and how I present myself. Am I gonna show them who I am, or what they want me to look like?”

Amy looked at him with glistening eyes full of love and pride. She caught him up in a bruising hug and swung him to and fro. “Oh, Sonic, that was so inspiring!” She released him and he took a step back, rubbing his ribs and smiling. “We have to get back to the hotel right now so that we can choose our outfits!” She said grabbing his hand and running down the hillside. 

“You’re not gonna be upset that we don’t match, right?” Sonic asked as he sped up to run next to her.

Amy shook her head, grinning. “Of course we’ll match, silly. We’re both hedgehogs so they’ll obviously think we’re together.” 

They laughed as they ran through the city. They were still laughing when they finally reached the hotel. Amy unlocked the door and rushed to the her bed. She pulled her trunk out from under it and hefted it onto the bed. She went to open it, but hesitated.

“Um, Sonic?” She asked not turning around to face him.  
Sonic felt a cold chill down his spine. If Amy was doubting his decision he doubted that his confidence would hold. He needed her support more than anyone to go through with this. His voice shook as he answered. “Yeah?”

Amy turned around and shuffled her feet, hands clasped behind her back. “Now, don’t be mad, but I may have packed a lot more dresses than I led on.”

Sonic smiled, relief flooding over him. He put on an exaggerated face of suspicion, making her giggle. “Just how many dresses is a lot more, Amy?”

Amy sighed, knelt down next to the bed, and pulled out another, bigger trunk. Sonic’s mouth fell open and she laughed. He looked at her in disbelief. He hadn’t seen her with a second trunk! She must be really good at hiding things. That or she had kept it in the same place she stached her hammer.

“I needed to!” She cried. “I have so many dresses I’ve never worn before, this could be my chance to start a whole new fashion trend!” 

Sonic smiled and shook his head. “As long as you don’t mind sharing one with me I’ll never question your packing methods again.”

Amy smiled and flung open the first trunk. It was full of bright, colorful fabrics of all different kinds. She stepped aside so that Sonic could take a closer look. He began lifting them out one by one, feeling the various textures and marveling at how well they were made. Of course Amy wouldn’t bring any lackluster outfits to such a big occasion. 

“Oh, I just remembered something,” she said, “you keep looking and pick out any that you want to try on. I have to go text Rouge about what time we should get there.”

“Rouge is going?” Sonic asked. He was only half listening, most of his attention focused on the array of garments before him.

“Yeah,” Amy replied from the other room, “she and some other G.U.N members will be there as security.”

Amy opened her phone and began writing her message. Rouge would be there all right, but so would someone else. Amy doubted that if Sonic knew he was going to be there that he would not have shown up at all. She smiled as she sent the text. So far her plan was working perfectly.

 

_**Sonic is going to the dinner in one of my dresses. You know what that could mean. Shadow still freaking out?** _

“Oh dear,” Rouge said reading the message, “it seems that you have one more thing to worry about, hon.” 

Shadow glared at her. He was adjusting his tie for the fiftieth time in the last hour. He was worried even if he wouldn’t admit it. He was dressed in a basic black suit and a red tie. He didn’t want to over do it, he’d said. He was also afraid that he was under doing it, which probably went by a better name but neither he nor Rouge knew it. 

“Did the Commander change his mind about letting me tag along?” He asked.

Rouge shook her head. “This isn’t work related. This is Sonic related.”

She smiled as Shadow’s ears twitched at the mention of Sonic’s name. 

“Is he having second thoughts about coming?”

“No, but he is changing what he’s wearing.” Rouge held out the phone so that Shadow could read the message she’d received. Shadow’s eyes danced over it, and he looked up with a grave expression.

“He’s wearing a dress?” He asked.

“That’s what Amy says.” She replied.

Shadow cupped his chin in thought. Rouge could practically see the gears turning in his head. If she let him go on like this he might get overheated, or at least get so flustered that he’d call the whole thing off.

Rouge, who had been laying on her stomach on her bed flapped her wings and adjusted herself into a sitting position before lowering herself back onto the mattress. “Is the problem with the dress or with the conditions, Shadow? Brief me on what’s going on in your head.”

“Sonic,” Shadow began, “Is going to attend a United Federation event while wearing an article of clothing that, as far as they are concerned, goes against his biological sex.”

Rouge nodded. “Your target is going into a hostile territory without any cover or backup. So, what are you gonna do, Shadow?” 

Shadow thought for a minute more before he went back to fiddling with his tie. Except this time he loosened it and pulled it up and over his head. He shrugged off his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Rouge, I need to borrow a dress.” He said without looking at her.

She smiled and pushed herself off of the bed and onto her feet. “The red one?”

Shadow paused, then shook his head. “No, get me something blue.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Rouge said with a dramatic sigh. Shadow replied by turning his back to her. No doubt in order to hide his blush. As Rouge opened her suitcase she sent a text to Amy.

Make sure big blue wears something in red. We can’t let these two show up and not match.

Amy replied.

_**; )** _

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna know why I suck at these prompt a day challenges? Cuz I can never write something short and simple. I think I'll choose maybe one or two more prompts and write stuff for those then, I'll wrap this one and Three-Legged Race up for you guys. Thank you for reading, I hope to see you guys for the finale, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
